Zorc necrophades vs frieza
introduction Agatha:villans. Whether they be tyrants or devils They are meant to push the heros to their peak and scare the audience while doing it. Card:and none do it better then these two Agatha:zorc necrophades the dark destroyer Card:and frieza the golden space tyrant. Agatha:hes card and im agatha Card:and its our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a death battle. frieza Agatha: in the far reaches of outer space there are a whole host of deadly creatures. Card:but none carry a reputation of such fear and hate that comes close to rival of frieza's. Agatha:with a gang of fighters behind him frieza set off to control the galaxy and came pretty close to it too. While the exact number of planets isnt precise it has been said to contain more than 400 planets not counting the ones he destroyed. Card:but since frieza wanted even MORE power he decided to head off to the planet namek where he had heard of mythical items called the dragon balls that granted a wish to whoever collected all seven and summoned the almighty dragon. Frieza naturally decided he would wish for immortallity so he choukd keep being a asshole for all eternia. Agatha:litterally no one was safe from friezas reign not even children until a sayan known as son goku stepped in and put a stop to him. Sort of. See despite the death of frieza and most of his army there were still a couple of loyal followers of friezas roaming about and they traveled to earth collected the dragon balls and wished frieza back to life. Frieza naturally wanted revenge on goku but after hearing how he had fared against majin buu and the god of destruction two people who even frieza feared he knew he had to train and in just 4 months he reached a new form which he aptly named golden frieza. Card:but then he died anyway because whis the gods of destructions teacher turned back time after he blew the planet up and goku killed him again. But frieza didn't care and even trained in the afterlife to become even stronger. Agatha: when the two zenos decided to host the tournament of power to determine which universe was erased goku requested that frieza sign up which he did under the terms that he be wished back to life if they won. Shortly after returning to life frieza proceeded to kill 100 armed assassains from universe 9 and when he engaged in a spar with ssgss goku it ended with a duo ko. Card:frieza is a formidable opponent who can manipulate his ki into various beams of energy his most famous being the finger or death beam which he can shoot from his finger either singular or in mass but by doing so he loses accuracy. Agatha:he can create huge balls of energy called supernovas that can destroy entire planets in his first and weakest form. Also while there is no way to translate power levels into actual strength in his first form his power level was said to be around 540 million during the first resurrection. Card: he is also a surprisingly good strategist being able to counter foes strategies and use it to his advantage. Like when gohan was struggling with a opponent in the tournament of power as he kept teleporting away but frieza easily defeated him and manged to read his every move teleporting behind him every time. Also since killing is not allowed in the tournament of power frieza blasted his foes inflicting as much pain as possible without actually killing him as he purposely missed all vital organs Agatha: however like nearly all the great villains he is self centres and arrogant and can easily be goaded by his opponents which can lead to misplays on his part at times. Also he is extremely sadistic preferring to toy with his opponents even during the tournament of power where the whole universe was at stake. Card:also despite his immense power he can only tap in to his key to his abilities his Kids for so long. Agatha:god that sucked. Card:his Kids is a life force that all fighters in dbz seem to be able to tap in to. But it only lasts so long and he needs to focus to aim and manipulate it into weaponised energy beams. Agatha:plus if he is placed against many opponents or a strong enough one his pride will only cause great anger to stir within him causing him to do nothing but attack the enemy. Card: but if frieza can keep that ego of his in check he may just have the power he needs to win this fight. Zorc Agatha:since time itself began darkness has existed through out the universe. And it has only one master one form one name. Zorc necrophades. Card: towering far above even the tallest building in ancient Egypt zorc was summoned by the dark thief values who had secretly been implemented with zorc soul 5000 years in the future. Yeah hang on your brain cells everyone this is a wooper. See zorc was a demon made by the darkness in man's heart and tried taking over the world. But the current priest at that time!e sealed his and zorc souls in to the seven millennium items items of great power and magic. Zorc was placed in the ! millennium ring which was passed on to a young boy called bakura who was immediately possessed and proceeded to kill the protected of the items and the kids he was training. The Pharaoh on the other hand inhabited the millennium puzzle and remembered nothing. In order to revive himself bakura used dark magic to make a rpg game he and the Pharaoh were playing based on events that happened 5000 years ago have real consequences based on their actions and bakura played as his ancient Egypt counterpart who's goal was to resurrect zorc. He succeeded and proceeded to attack Egypt again this time fighting against a team of powerful monsters called dual spirits. (Gasp) good god that was a long back story. Agatha:duel spirts are monster's that are summoned by a persons ki the stronger the persons ki the stronger the monster they can summon. Amongst the monsters zorc faced during his brief visit in Egypt include the three Egyptian gods, four blue eyed white dragons, dark magician and dark magician girl, red eyed black dragon, the blue eyed ultimate dragon, the master of dragon soldier and exodia the forbidden one. Quite the resume. Card:this dude single handedly took down the three divine rulers of that universe and a beast that was so strong it was locked away so it couldn't accidentally destroy Egypt. Back to back. Also he has a dragon penis that can shoot fireballs Agatha:he also has access to what I can only assume to be magic as when he was hit by arrows and rocks he seemed to absorb them and took no damage. In fact the only thing that seems to damage him is the mystical energy from duel spirts attacks Card:but on those rare occasions that he needs a power boost he can create a solar eclipse. This may not sound like much but this guy thrives in darkness and it increases his strength and allows him to regenerate from minor wounds. Agatha. Of course she is fat from invincible. He is subsebciable to magic and can be overwhelmed by strong enough foes and he was only able to tie his strength with the blue eyes ultimate dragon while in darkness and when facing the master of dragon soldier the energy was so strong that it caused a explosion strong enough to destroy it and damage zorc before he regenerated. Card:but when youre destroying Egypt and the only thing capable of destroying you is the creator of all things you are definitely doing something right. Agatha: truly zorc is a force to be reckoned with. Interval Agatha:all right let's do this Card:the combatants are set so place your bets BOTH:it's time. For a death BATTTLLLEEE. Fight Priest seto rushed into the Pharaohs room. "My lord there is trouble a demon is attacking Egypt" The Pharaoh stood "Zorc?" He questioned alarmed "No"came the reply "this is something much worse" "Oh you flatter me so" The priest turned around there at the door stood the demon known as frieza. Meanwhile at the other side of Egypt the dark theif bakura had gathered the millennium items and had just finished summoning nzorc. The demon arose and made his way to Egypt. There he was greeted by a city already decimated. He looked around at the screaming children fleeing and holding the corpses of their parents and demanded the name of the one who had done this. "That would be me" Frieza flew down from over zorc head and hovered in mid air "I see you are admiring my handy work. Or perhaps youre one of those pretentious do gooders and youre here to stop me' "Neither" boomed the reply "I have slept for many a millennium waiting to destroy Egypt only to find you have deprived me f that right. For that you will pay. Prepare to spent the rest of eternity in the shadows." "Interesting. However if you really do mean business then i suppose I'd better not waste any time." As zorc prepared to fire a fireball frieza charged his ki ready to fight. Zorc fired but frieza ki collided with it causing both a flash of golden light and the fireball to explode. "Allow me to show you my ultimate evolution" FIGHT frieza charged at the demon but zorc merely backhanded him sending him flying into nearby homes. frieza charged his key evaporating the nearby homes and villagers then fired key blasts at zorc but the demon merely walked towards frieza absorbing the blasts. he prepared a fireball to fire but frieza once again charged at the demon hitting him with a series of consecutive punches and kicks knocking the demon to the outskirts of egypt he then finished with a uppercut to the massive jaw knocking zorc to ground. "now do you see the awesome power the great lord frieza" in desperation zorc raised a hand to the sky and caused a solar eclipse shrouding egypt in darkness. he then used his wings and dragon...penis thing to charge at frieza but just before it could chomp down on him frieza teleported to the air away from zorcs reach but zorc let out a series of fire blasts but frieza teleported out of the way of each one until zorc punched him into the air then shot a fireball at the helpless fries exploding on impact. the blast barely affected frieza instead making him angry like nearly any other things in the universe. " I have to admit; This is new, monkey. This is definitely new. But a monkey is still a monkey, and I've killed plenty in my day... Millions. Literally millions. (zorc remains silent) What's the matter? Run out of quips? Cat got your tongue? No more words to flail? (zorc maintains silence) You think now that you're this so-called demon that you're better than me, Lord Freeza? (zorc continues to maintain silence) WELL, YOU'RE NOT! I own you! I own your planet! I own this planet! In fact... F*ck this planet! frieza prepared a ball of energy that he raised above his head aimed at the ground and fired. it hit and exploded causing the earth to explode catching both fighters in the blast. in the remains of earth frieza body floated around suddenly he opened his eyes and backspun around 3 times prepared to keep fighting as he saw zorc's head charging towards him but another look showed that it was JUST zorc's head his body nowhere to be found. frieza grabbed the head by the horns spun around and threw it into the sun which burned the head to a cinder. frieza laughed and flew off looking for another planet to overthrow. KO Results. Card:well that was overboard Agatha:zorc was certainly tenacious and faced a wider known range of enemies but frieza's brute strength and own tenacity just outclassed zorc entirely. i mean the dude blew up the earth at point blank range and walked away unscathed. that's way more power that zorc could ever hope to wield or withstand. Card;and don't be fooled by zorcs whole killing 3 gods at the same time feat. when zorc created the solar eclipse he drained them of their power which is why he was able to win so easily and even so he was engaged in a battle with the blue eyes ultimate dragon which neither could win just tie but when it upgraded to the master of dragon soldier it created a explosion that mearly knocked him back a few feet. neither the less he was still physically and obviously damaged by the blast before his regenation factor kicked in. Agatha:while frieza has survived a spirit bomb before his golden form and managed to tie with ssgss goku at his full power and held his own against a god of destruction for a time. plus frieza had way more options of attack even if his keyblasts did not work while zorc just goes in gun er dragon penises-a-blazing Card:yeah zorc was out shadowed like a eclipse. frieza just grabbed the bull by the horns and rode it. Agatha:we'll work on you pun skills later. the winner is frieza. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Dangerous2nite Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card